


The Face I Dread

by havensky



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Guilt, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havensky/pseuds/havensky
Summary: Based off of the Days episode that aired January 3, 2018, where Will told Sonny he's filing for divorce. After they are done taping the scenes, Chandler is left heartbroken and feeling guilty over something.





	The Face I Dread

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to my friend that didn't want me to do this (Not!). Just a short little Cheddie five I did to make myself feel better. Enjoy!

After he and his boyfriend, Freddie Smith, were finished taping their scenes for the Wilson divorce scene set to air right after New Years', Chandler Massey say in a chair off set, his head in his hands, fighting back the urge to cry. That scene had been so sad for both of them, but for Chandler something was especially troubling.

_"I'm filing for divorce", Will had said to Sonny. A brief moment Sonny paused before his eyes filled with tears. "Will, no", he choked out. But that face...that face...that face shattered his heart. It was like a punch to the gut. He never wanted to see that face again._

He knew it was all scripted, that Freddie was just playing a part, but still. He couldn't get that face out of his mind. It was haunting. Finally, Chandler let the tears fall. He felt like he had genuinely broke Freddie's heart.

"I am so stupid! That whole scene was stupid!" Chandler scolded himself. At that time, Camila Banus, who played the part of Gabi Hernandez, was walking by and heard this startling statement.

"Chandler, are you okay?" Camila asked.

Chandler looked up at Camila with red eyes. "I feel so dumb", Chandler admitted.

Camila was concerned. "What happened? Why do you think you're stupid?"

She sat next to him and hugged him, "Tell me", Camila said.

"You're gonna laugh at this", Chandler said.

Camila smiled, prompting Chandler to continue.

"That face", Chandler said simply. Camila was confused. "What?" She asked.

Chandler led Camila over to the cameraman and they watched the tape over again. Chandler looked away, dreading seeing that heartbreaking face his beloved had made.

"The face Sonny makes after Will says he was filing for divorce", Chandler reveals.

When Camila saw what he was referring to, she felt for the poor guy.

"Aw, Chandler", she said, "It's okay. He was just acting".

"I know", Chandler said, "but still, I never want to see that look on Freddie's face again. It's heartbreaking".

Camila put a hand on his shoulder, "He's fine, trust me. Go find him".

Chandler was relieved that Camila understood, and he hurried off to find his lover. He found Freddie standing in the hallway, drinking a cup of coffee while talking and laughing with Alison Sweeney.

Freddie smiled when he saw Chandler coming, but the smile faded when he saw the look on the blonde's face.

He was stunned when Chandler hugged him suddenly, repeating "I'm sorry".

"Babe, what's going on?" Freddie said, concerned, "What are you apologizing for?"

Chandler could feel tears in his eyes again. "I...I never wanna see that look on your face again", Chandler said sadly.

As soon as the words were out, Freddie knew what Chandler was referring to. He grabbed Chandler's face and kissed him.

"Chandler, I am so sorry. I didn't realize it would hurt you so much", Freddie sighed.

"God, you must think I'm a total dweeb", Chandler said.

"Look at me", Freddie said, lifting Chandler's head up by the chin, "You're my dweeb".

Chandler blushed, getting a big smile from Freddie. "I love it when you smile", Chandler giggled.

"I love it when you smile, too" Freddie giggled, "You're my fiance, and I can't stand to see you upset".

"I won't be upset as long as you never make that face again", Chandler said.

"I won't. I can't stand to see my Channy Bear upset like this", Freddie said.

"Channy Bear? What are you then? Ooh, I know, you're my Freddie Teddie!" Chandler joked.

Alison was trying not to laugh. She had been one of the first ones to know about Chandler and Freddie being in love, so she knew when it was time to walk away before she saw something she didn't need to.

"Okay, I think I'm gonna give you two some alone time", Alison said, "See you guys later!"

"Bye!" Sonny said.

"Bye bye, mom!" Chandler joked.

After Alison left, Chandler pinned Freddie against the wall and they kissed some more. Freddie surprised Chandler by reaching down and cupping Chandler's erection through his jeans.

"Freddie!" Chandler moaned, and Freddie cringed.

"Maybe we should take this into our dressing room", Freddie suggested.

"Good idea", Chandler said, embarrassed.

Freddie and Chandler continued to kiss as they stumbled into the dressing room, with Freddie hanging a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door handle.

 

An hour later, Freddie and Chandler left the dressing room. They were surprised to see Christopher Sean coming from the restroom area nearby.

He grinned at them and shook his head. Freddie's face paled and Christopher laughed.

"You just couldn't wait any longer, could you?" Christopher joked.

Chandler's face turned a bright red. There was a moment of silence between them and then the three of them erupted into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Cheddie fic! My friend didn't want me to do this cause she thought I was stealing her thunder (Get over it, Hun) but I had to. After Chapter 3 of my last story I was feeling bad. And this helped!


End file.
